2010 - Time Line
Jan 2010 The comet passes with 9 million miles from the earth. Streaks by passing dust from its “stellar head” depositing “space dust” into the earth’s upper atmosphere. Tails = evaporative materials of the comet. Earth’s gravity pulls the space dust particles down to earth. Sun spots and the help of electro magnetisms assist with the puling of the space material fast to earth’s atmosphere instead of taking decades to do this. So now we have sun spots, space dust and migratory birds. The migratory birds ingest the dust particles while flying! ( during the process of breathing) -- H5N1 kills with the efficiency over 50%. Like in Armageddon the time / recourses used to prove the astronauts didn’t do it. Feb 2010 Mar 2010 Apr 2010 '''May - 2010 ''' Pandemic (space borne) • Influenza of 1918 o simultaneous appeared in : o Boston, USA o BREST, FRANCE o BOMBAY, India o Freetown, Sierra Leone Point number one... person to person wasn't possible back then... they didn't have a away to "fly" (use of Airplanes). Same day and on different continents... interesting thoughts 2nd certain ages groups back then were exposed, health young adult were (20-30), open air, so were they more exposed to the virus? 1918 in Alaska… it was all over the state ( which is about Europe sized) and it was in every village, so it will be airborne as well as spaceborne. 1918 Flu is preserved in a comet's icy trail.... becomes a meteor shower with meteorites striking earth. This is due to the asteroid that the U.S and Euporeans destroyed in space with explosives, preventing the asteroid in destroying the earth. The comet deposits a patheogentic into our atmosphere. This is what creates the (pandemic “Z” germ) while the worlds watched in horror…. The first outbreak was in china ( china believes that it was the Europeans and the U.S. behind the pandemic. For the U.S. supports Taiwan ) But the trurth be know that it was the “civet” that is considered a delicacy dish in the upper areas of the Himalayas ; Mount Everest The civet is not a cat as most people would like to believe but it is a member of the mongoose family instead. The simplest way to prepare civet for the dinner table is to roast the animal whole. Because of its diet, the animal is reputed to emit a fruity fragrance once cooked, although those who've sampled the flesh more often characterize it as "gamey." A traditional Filipino recipe masks the taste by adding vinegar, salt, soy sauce, pepper, garlic, and oregano to the mix. The Chinese approach—braising the meat in soy sauce, hoisin sauce, sugar, garlic, vinegar, and ginger (among other ingredients)—also does the trick. I digress.. Examine SARS and H1N1 as well (goggle the SARS china cover up) Whel in this piece it was a bird (host) that was eaten by a civet, the civet become the new “Carrier” and now passes it to others of his kind as like the migratory bird ( look up more birds that travel to and from china). The birds fly in the altitude that is comparable to the germ that is falling from space. You can have several thousand feet that would allow for this. The Himalayas (the eastern part) has the highest ranges and some birds have to fly around the mountains, The true epi-center for the space borne virus. The rational in the Asia is due to the people, the government that “suppresses “ information; case in point – SARS and H1N1 were not reported correctly. People in china live closer to poultry and water fowls. So that birds where the first recipients of the space flu virus. Birds travel 100, 000 miles breathing (inhale / exhaling the space borne virus) How is it transmitted ( food, water, sex, coughing?) Jun 2010 Jul 2010 Aug 2010 Sep 2010 Oct 2010 Nov 2010 Dec 2010